


System

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Bracelets, Coming Out, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Neopronouns, Self-Indulgent, Xenogenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Ryotaro makes some pronoun bracelets for xemself and the imagins.
Relationships: Nogami Airi & Nogami Ryoutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	System

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon all the imagins as Unlabeled (as in, not identifying with any specific gender/sexuality labels), and using multiple pronouns and neopronouns.  
> I also headcanon Ryotaro as Neurogender, which means he feels that his gender identity is somehow linked to his neurodivergence (and of course, I headcanon Ryotaro as neurodivergent). (I don’t use more specific labels because this is my headcanon and I make the rules here.)

Ryotaro had been thinking about this for a while, and was finally ready to bring it up to the others, probably.  
He decided to do it at the start of the day, so he could be otherwise alone, without having to worry about Airi.  
“I have...an announcement,” Ryotaro said on the DenLiner. He didn’t want to make it so formal, but he needed everyone to be mostly quiet and paying attention.  
“I...well, I want...I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and...I would like it if you sometimes used Xe/Xem pronouns for me,” xe explained.  
“Xe?” Ryuutaros repeated the new word. “What does that mean?”  
“It just means...it’s a pronoun. Which is how you refer to someone. But it’s an uncommon pronoun called a neopronoun, and it’s...in my opinion, more neutral than being called he. I don’t mind He/Him pronouns, though.”  
“...okay. How many pronouns are there?”  
“Well, there are a lot, really. I don’t know how many. Oh, and I was thinking,” Ryotaro added. “I’m going to make some bracelets before telling my sister. Do you guys want me to make you bracelets too? That you can wear when...controlling my body,” he offered. Airi knew about the others, but was still understandably confused at times.  
“I don’t need a bracelet,” Momotaros dismissed.  
“Perhaps...could I choose what goes on it?” Urataros asked.  
“Of course! It can have your names, and pronouns, and I can make them different colours,” Ryotaro smiled, glad someone was onboard. "You can have more than one if you want."  
“That would be useful,” Kintaros agreed, deciding he needed to nap to think about it.  
“We can put whatever pronouns we want?” Ryuutaros asked for clarification.  
“Of course!”  
“Hmm...I’ll think about it,” the youngest decided.  
After a few days (of not telling Airi yet because no bracelets were made yet, though Ryotaro did buy some beads, including ones with letters on them), the imagins decided what they wanted on their bracelets.  
Momotaros compromised and decided on a red bracelet with his name on it because, according to zem, “I don’t really care about that stuff. I like my name, though. You can put that” and Ryotaro listened to em.  
Urataros had a dark blue bracelet for Xe/Xem, turquoise (which caused a big argument about whether turquoise is a shade of blue or green on the DenLiner) for He/Him, and light blue for Ze/Zim.  
Kintaros had an orange bracelet for He/Him and a yellow bracelet for They/Them pronouns.  
Ryuutaros made vis bracelets by zemself (fronting in Ryotaro’s body) and decided on purple for Ve/Vim pronouns and hot pink for Ze/Zim, not listening to what ~~Momotaros~~ anyone else said about the choice of colours.  
Ryotaro made two for himself: one was black with He/Him, and the other was grey for Xe/Xem.  
At the end of a very productive and mostly-uninjured day, there were ten bracelets in various colours.  
Ryotaro arranged them in rainbow order (which was almost successful, but there was no green) and then paused.  
“Aren’t you going to tell your sister now?” Momotaros asked.  
“Well...I spent all day on these. I should go eat now,” Ryotaro decided.  
“Aren’t you gonna take one with you?”  
“Not right now,” Xe replied, shutting the others out.

Dinner went okay. The imagins were stuck in the DenLiner, and weren’t sure why Ryotaro had shut them out, or when they would be allowed back in again.  
“Hey! What was that for?” Momotaros asked immediately when she could finally reach Ryotaro again.  
“Sorry, I’m just...nervous...” Ryotaro answered, going to get the small bag of bracelets. After a moment, xe put the grey one on. “I told Airi I wanted to...show her something...you stay quiet for now.”  
Ryotaro took the bracelets and went to xis sister.  
“So...I...I think I...want to...”  
‘Why are you mumbling so much?’ The imagins asked.  
“I’m scared,” Ryotaro mumbled, but Airi was still able to hear xem.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Airi replied. “But this seems pretty important.”  
“Yeah, it’s...I,” Ryotaro took off the grey bracelet and showed it to xis sister. “It’s a bracelet with...pronouns that I want...you to use. On it. And the colour is important too, because Momotaros and the others have bracelets too. That...we made.”  
“Oh! What are theirs?”  
“Uh...” Ryotaro opened the small bag. “This is Momotaros’. He said he doesn’t have any preference. So I just put their name on it,” he said, putting the red bracelet on the table. “And these three are Urataros’...and these two are Kintaros’ and these two are Ryuutaros’.  
“Oh! That’s neat.”  
“Yeah. And so...I guess...we’ll all wear different bracelets so you can tell...who...” Ryotaro’s voice trailed off. Their personalities were very distinct, it should be obvious who it was without the bracelets.  
But with the pronouns...the bracelets were important.  
“Okay,” Airi smiled. “I understand. Can I see the bracelets? They’re very pretty.”  
“Ask if onee-chan likes mine!” Ryuutaros demanded.  
“Oh, yeah. Ryuutaros wants to know if you like the ones ve made.”  
“I do! They’re very nice colours.”  
Ryuutaros smiled.

The bracelets helped. They were used within the DenLiner too, though Momotaros didn’t usually wear his. They stopped ~~Ryuutaros~~ some people from impulsively fronting (because ve didn't want to risk being misgendered), and it helped Ryotaro feel mostly normal (all things considered).  
Airi liked them too. She always noticed when it was different, and tried to greet the fronter by name when she did. She was nice.  
One day, Ryotaro woke up and went to the cafe, where Airi was up and making something for him.  
He noticed her pink bracelet with She/Her on it.  
Ryotaro smiled.


End file.
